Mel
Mel is one of the Minions and one of the two protagonists in Despicable Me 3, the other being Gru. Appearance He is an one-eyed short minion with combed, half-bald and thick hair. Plot ''Despicable Me 3'' Mel is the leader of the Minions in the film's storyline and the protagonist of the minions' subplot. Gru has retired from being a villain for years. Minions, however, want Gru doing to become a villain again as he has lost his job being an agent for the Anti-Villain League but Gru declines. So a rebellion against Gru, led by Mel, is formed, they decide to leave Gru for another possible villain; except Dave and Jerry, who just enter the lab after the performance for Gru's family. Mel and the Minions get tired of walking for the whole night, and are still angry at Gru (especially when they run into Dru's butler, Fritz), so they chase after a pizza delivery guy to steal his food. However, they trespass into a TV studio which causes the police to chase after them. They decide to hide but end up on the set for a singing competition and start singing a song which they dub 'Papa Mama Loca Pita'. The song is a hit with the judges and audience but the Minions get arrested soon after. The Minions learn to rule out the prison. But soon, Mel realizes how much he misses and needs Gru, so the Minions create a plan so they can escape from the prison. They escape successfully when it was dark, but a Minion is left behind as he needs to wave light signals for the aircraft. Mel, who pilots the plane, sees Gru, Lucy and Dru, so the Minions follow them to the Hollywood and try to destroy Bratt's bubble-gum with their weapons. Eventually, Bratt is defeated, though mostly without their help, so they go back with Gru's family along with Dru. After Lucy settles the girls and Gru calls the Minions and Dru to sleep, Mel, along with other Minions removes their dungarees and Dru drives Gru's Airship, which Gru's emblem is replaced by a "D", to "continue the family tradition". Other Appearances Illumination Entertainment Mel makes a cameo appearance in the Illumination Entertainment variant for Sing and Despicable Me 3. Minion Rush Mel is the fourth runner in Despicable Me: Minion Rush, and he was first introduced in the update at August 9, 2017. Unlike the other three minions, his ability did not originally appear until he was unlocked by 60 Mel Cards. It was the last stand-alone minion to be added in the list before the 5-Years Celebration update (version 6.1.0). In game version 6.1.0, Mel has a different purpose in the game. He is no longer a stand-alone character to switch to from Dave, but a Wardrobe character blended in with the rest of the costumes and hats. In the older version, Mel, as well as Carl and Jerry had a separate section in the Costumes part of the Shop, but in the latest version all four characters and their costumes / hats are grouped in one place, the Wardrobe. Mel, as well as the other costumes / characters, have new abilities. It costs 50 costume cards and 1 coin to unlock or can be won in occasional bundle offers in the Shop. Gallery minion-break-X.png|Mel's original display in the old game format zzMel.jpg zz0g.jpg zz6.jpg zz8.jpg For more photos of Mel, check out this page's gallery! Trivia *Mel is in the contact list of Gru's cellphone. *Mel appeared in the Illumination Entertainment logo for the 2016 film Sing. *Mel may have been seen in the Shop throughout The Strike Saga, but was never officially available to use until the last episode Minion Break. Therefore the layout of the game changed a bit leaving some space next to Jerry and Carl (see image above). As previously done with Carl and Jerry when they were first introduced, a free test run was offered. *Mel could be considered a Minion version of Dr. Nefario; in Despicable Me 2, Dr. Nefario misses being evil and wants to return to crime, and in Despicable Me 3, Mel is the same way. *Mel's original coin price was 1000, but the game makers changed it to 1 coin to help all players unlock it easier. *Its skills were enhanced upon the release of the game update v.6.4.0 (200%). Costs and Upgrades Upgrades Navigation Category:Minions Category:Minion Rush Characters Category:Protagonists